


Ser-aphim

by littleberd



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Reverse-au, Seraphim-au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleberd/pseuds/littleberd
Summary: A reverse au of dramatic proportions! Enjoy!And to those who follow my fics because they want more of my others I grin evilly and say stay on the cliffhangers a bit longer lol





	1. Scat Cat!

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of keeping things Japanese I'm renaming Snow Lily Yuki Renn. Which roughly translates to snow waterlily ^_^' also Phanna means "Lazy one" or "panda man"... A nickname that will be used frequently throughout the fic. Also Kuro's surname is Nanashi-no name because of his background, as are all the servamps.

Uuuugh, writer-lady's making me introduce myself... what a pain.

My name's Kuro Nanashi, I was found in a park, sleeping in the still warm ashes of a campfire. Nobody knows where I came from, how old I really am, or what my birth name is. Father had almost given me the name "Nazo" because when he read my file I was a big mystery to the church. But as soon as he saw my face he yelled "Kuro!?" Because I had dark bags under my eyes. The blackest he's seen or so he says. 

I'm roughly around 17 years old, I love doing nothing, and I hate doing anything. And that's how this whole troublesome situation started. Because I ran away from a cat rather than being responsible and taking care of it.

Hnnnn such a pain.

********

Kuro drags his feet as he makes his way home. He honestly hadn't wanted to go to school, but Father had threatened to cut his power and money supply if he didn't go at least twice a week. And after the whole loophole tantrum he had thrown because Kuro had gone on the weekend rather than on a weekday, the bluenette didn't really want to press his luck.

A pitiful sound from the alley to his left had him turning his head towards the source. A spot of pure white in the creepily dark alley. Kuro must have made a noise because next thing he knows the white spot had a face with giant sparkling brown cat eyes, that seemed to have focused on him alone.

Caught in surprise Kuro takes a step back, he now recognizes it as a cat. The small animal races towards him. Kuro does NOT plan on being mauled by this creepily cute psychotic feline headed straight for him.

So Kuro does the only plausible thing he can do... He runs... Pathetically.

Every shadowed area he passes the damn cat is there. At this point Kuro believes it's a malignant ghost cat haunting him for some odd reason. But he is proud to say he's made it back to his apartment, Kuro's barely existing stamina goes out. By now he's wheezing and on the verge of collapsing, just barely managing to close and lock the door.

Heaving a sigh of relief he falls onto his couch face first ignoring the potatoes chips that crunch under his slight weight. 

He feels a small pressure on his left leg, he ignores that too, hoping that whatever rat-sized cockroach that's on him doesn't carry too many incurable diseases or bites.

It slowly moves up, by the time it's over the curve of his lower back he can distinctly feel four tiny feet. He doesn't dare look at his back. It makes it all the way to his shoulders... Then just vanishes.

Kuro knows that if he dares to look that damn cat is going to scare the shit out of him and then commence mauling his face.

_I could just die from this. It'd be a lot easier, then I wouldn't have to do anything..._

"Go ahead already you stupid fleabag, rip my face to shreds already, I don't caaaaaaaaaaare. Get it over with so I can stop breathing already," Kuro groans in annoyance, opening his eyes to a half-lidded glare.

Instead of a lethal claw to the face or a missing chunk of cheek... he face full of feather pillow. Startled, Kuro's body reacts even in it's exhausted state, his hands grab at the pillow-

"This place is a MESS!"

Kuro instantly stills, slowly he relinquishes his grip on the pillow. And there, in the single lit part pf his living room, cringing and tip-toeing it's way through his piles of trash and hoard of ramen cups, is a teenager with silky brown hair and big brown eyes, disgust written clearly on his face. When the pillow makes a dull thud the boy's eyes take a predatory gleam-

"You!? Wait! You can't be that-"

The boy grins cheerfully, looking as sickeningly sweet as cherry flavored medicine, "Can't be what? The cat you would've left to die in an alley? No I could't possibly be that innocent animal~!" The boy responds, Kuro doesn't know whether to chuckle nervously or to raise an eyebrow. _What's the point of showing human emotion again? Nah, I'm not even going to look surprised for this home invading hooligan, let alone acknowledge his sarcasm._

"Get out." Kuro states simply, looking at the kid with tired eyes.

"No I think I'll-" And that's when the leaning tower of takeout boxes toppled onto him and into the shadow of the curtains he goes.

Kuro groans _I can't afford to pay for this idiots hospital bills since this is technically my residence... snot-nosed brat needs to get out before he catches something from a moldy pizza slice_ , he whispers, "Please be okay."

With a mutter of disdain, Kuro gets off his ass and starts picking the bits of garbage and boxes off of the not moving pile. But once he lifts the last medium size stir-fry rice off of the pile... he sees no sign of the boy... his suspicion proven true when a small white cat looks up at him with adoring eyes.

Kuro's eye twitches with new found agitation. Deftly he picks the kitten up and makes his way to his dark front door, depositing the pest outside. Once his cheap apartment door is between him and the irritant, he releases a long winded and drawn out sigh, walking forward with the intent of a good nap. He yawns and stretches his arms wide, the sudden yank of something on his neck cuts it off with an unnatural choking gurgle. He falls to his messy floor with a wheeze.

"The fuc-"

A smug cat face looks down into his red eyes, "Nice try sleepy ash... but you're not gonna get rid of me anytime soon."

"You sure are demanding aren't you. But I'm gonna state the obvious, you and I will die before we get along."

"Yeah? You know I was thinking the exact same thing." The cat says back, a frustrated glimmer showing in it's expressive eyes, "But I don't get any say in the matter. You see, you were given a test by the guy upstairs... and you failed, and now I'm stuck with you until your soul is squeaky clean. And you know what you reek of?"

Kuro doesn't like the sound of this.

"Sloth. And it's my duty as the Ser-aphim of Diligence to change that musty odor of laziness into the sweat of hard work..."

Kuro _REALLY_ does not like the sound of this, "Um, why am I stuck with you exactly? I mean I'm a slob I get that, but why exactly did I get a target strapped to my back saying this one needs a life intervention?"

The cat looks at Kuro with a serene and slightly scary look, eyes glowing a soft and gentle gold, "Because you avoided me, which made you 'a' target among many. But then you showed a tiny glimmer of hope, a small shine of potential when you were trying to uncover me from your complete pig-sty of an apartment living room. And for that, minuscule act of Kindness, I've decided you're the candidate I'm going to reward with a second chance, Mr. Phanna."


	2. poll!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I've updated but I was stumped by something and I think u dear readers, can help me with this decision!

Which would be the better word for the absolute antonym for melancholy?

A.) Euphoria

B.) Rapture

Or

C.) Bliss

Which would be your choice? And here's a tidbit for u to chew on, this will be the virtue of Mr. Melancholy, just a confirmation that will hopefully get u guys voting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a 3 day poll and so far it looks like Bliss is winning! X'D 
> 
> It's Bliss everybody! Thank you for your votes and excellent reasoning!


End file.
